Dear Oliver Davis
by L0V3SICKF00L
Summary: Mai wrote a letter to the paranormal expert, Oliver Davis, who reads it while he is recovering in the hospital.. Why did he receive it and what is his reaction as he reads it? Genre Hurt/Angst/Tragedy.. Character death


_**Dear Oliver Davis**_

 _Mai wrote a letter to the paranormal expert, Oliver Davis, who reads it while he is recovering in the hospital.. Why did he receive it and what is his reaction as he reads it?_

 _Genre Hurt/Angst/Tragedy.. For a reason.. Character Death_

* * *

Naru opened his eyes slowly. He gazed up to the white popcorn ceiling of a hospital. He lay still for a moment, gathering his surrounds, and a cognitive thought. He heard a steady beeping of a heart monitor to the left of his bed. He heard the slow drip of the IV into his arm.

What he did not hear was the breathing of another life next to him. Turning his head to the side, he looked around the room. There was nothing here, nothing to make it personal in anyway. None of the irregulars were around making noise, Mai was not making those silly noises she always made. Not even Lin was in the room, although his laptop was hooked up, sitting on the desk next to the window.

The door opened quietly, so Naru turned his head towards it.

Lin walked in. Pausing at the door, looking at his charge, Lin quickly turned around and stuck his head out the door. Whatever he said, was lost to Naru.

But he soon figured out what he said. Because a small crowd of people came into his room. All looking happy to see him, but something was still off. No one said anything for a minute.

"Glad to see you awake, man." Monk said, folding and unfolding his arms across his chest. He managed maybe a half grin, but to Naru it looked like a grimace.

Ayako made her way to the monitors and his chart. "You are looking good for the time being, but we don't want to make you stressed out, so we will only be here for a little bit. Any questions for us?" she said.

The normally black clad young man looked at the faces of the people surrounding his bed. There was one missing..

"Where is Mai?" His voice sounded like gravel, giving him the impression it has been awhile since he was emitted into the hospital.

He watched as everyone stiffened just a bit. Even Lin made a small movement. No one looked Naru in the eyes.

"Here. You need to read this," Lin said, passing him an envelope, and walking out the door, not looking back. Everyone else looked at something other than the man on the bed.

"We will be outside when you are ready.." John said, placing an arm around the china doll medium, who had both sleeves covering her downcast face. Everyone made the way back out the door. It was closed with a gentle snap.

Naru looked down at the envelope in his hands. There was no letterhead, or even a name on it. So Lin must have had had it the whole time, and had instructions to give to him directly. He slowly opened it.

There was a two page letter, written delicately in English, in it, and a picture. Naru started to read..

 _Dear Oliver Davis,_

 _If you are reading this, that means I did not survive the organ transplant surgery, to save your life. Please do not be sad about this. When we learned that your body was failing, all of us stood up and had offered to help you. Only I was a match. So I took that chance to save your life. Your brother, Eugene Davis, was taken far too soon, and you should not be as well. This is letter is my way of saying some words that I never could say: Thank you._

 _Thank you for giving me a job (even though I know now it was blackmail In the beginning, but changed to an orphans understanding, not the pity as many would think); thank you for giving me a family: Ayako, Bou-san, Yasu, Masako, Lin, Madoka, Gene, and most of you. I have to say thank you so much to you, for being there, and protecting me all those times. Without you there, I would probably not be here to be able to give you a piece of me. And if we ever could know the different paths our lives could take, it would break my heart to know I couldn't save you save you at those times. Whatever the reason that fate made us meet, I could not have it any other way._

 _I would also like to say this one last time to you. And I apologize for not being able to say it to your face before this all happened, but I have to tell you nonetheless. Oliver Davis, Kazuya, Noll, Naru, it was you. It has always been you. I have seen Gene in my dreams, since the first case together, but he is a different from you. You set my blood on fire, you let all the butterflies out in my belly. You get me all riled up, and I honestly don't care, because I would not have it any other way. It is YOUR rare smile that I love to see. You may not believe me with this matter, but please believe Gene. I know you can still see him. He has told me. Talk to him. Please just talk to him._

 _And while I have no more regrets here in the living world, I pray to the gods out there that I will be able to see you again. Someday._

 _Naru, I love you. More than a hormonal teenager affection. I have loved you for what it seems like forever. And I will wait for you, alongside Gene and my parents, for the day you come back to us._

 _I love you. Please live on for me. Please don't let this gift go to waste._

 _Your idiot assistant,_

 _Mai Taniyama_

Naru just looked at the papers in his hands. No thoughts crossed his mind, no emotions played over his face. He reread the letter for the fifth time.

Grasping the pages, he hunched over, and hung his head.

And he _cried._

He cried for the girl who gave her life to save his, where the reason why he was in this place to begin with was because he was protecting her.

He cried for the friend that he could never treat right.

He cried for the love that he had, but threw away. To him, Naru did not deserve the love that Mai was willing to give. He believed that it was love misplaced from his dead brother.

He cried for the loses that he had in the last year and a half.

He cried for Gene. Lost and unable to move on.

He cried for Mai, that gentle girl. That happy girl, always with a smile on her face. That girl who believed the best in people. The girl who brought light back into his life.

He cried for himself. His stupid, foolish self.

Sometime later, Lin came back to the room. Silently he watched the grief stricken man still hunched on the bed.

"What...what did she give me?" Naru asked, emotion in his voice.

Lin could not reply.

"I see." Naru said, still looking down. He picked up the letter from the bed. A single tear fell on the paper. Not the first.

"She did it for you, and she knew the risks, but did it anyways." And then he left the room, giving hte young man the space he still needed.

 _You stupid girl.._

 _You stupid girl, why did you have to go to soon.._

Naru placed his face in his hands.

Taking a breath, he looked up and grasped the picture that was in the envelope along side the letter. He remembered the time that this was taken.

It was one of the SPR Group, Monk leaning on Mai with a grin on his face, Ayako on his side, her bag raised to hit him, John could have been the perfect anime character with the classic sweatdrop, trying to be the mediator between the supposed adults of the group. Yasu stood next to who Masako was standing a step away, her hand covering her face but you could see the laughter in her eyes. Lin and Naru himself were on the other side of the trio in the fight. Lin was looking straight at the camera, his normal stoic face in place. Naru on the other hand was looking at the girl in the middle of the picture. Both in the picture himself and now.

She had the biggest smile on her face, her eyes crinkled in laughter, arms around the Monk.

This was her family. And she was happy. They were happy.

And now they are not. Because of him.

But he is alive because of her. He was becoming more alive with her by his side. And now..

Now he will have to live with her inside of him, physically, emotionally, every sense.

"You stupid girl...why did you do this?" Naru whispered.

 _You left me before I could tell you.._

"You left too soon.." He murmured.

"Mai,..." _I love you._

Naru closed his eyes, trying to hold back the tears threatening to come back.

 _I know. That's why I gave you more than a little piece of my heart. Please take care of it. It's been yours since the beginning._

Naru looked up. He could have sworn he felt something caress his face, wiping away the stray tears. He could have sworn he heard Mai's voice.

"Mai.." He said this aloud, "Mai, I love you. Please don't leave me…" And he let all the tears out again.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE:**

 **Honest to god.. I has a dream about this last night. I woke up crying.. I hurt just writing this one shot. omg..**

 **I know Naru is a bit out of character here, but um hello... Mai just died for him.. And he DID love her... and she left before he could get his head out of his bum to tell her.. But she knows, she heard him, and she is safe.  
**

 **I will not be able to do a story about the event that landed them in the hospital. I will not be able to write what happened before the surgery. I will not be able to write Mai's side of this. I will not be able to write Mai's after world.. I just cant.. My spark for this is gone. Typed up in one day, (THANK GOD I WAS OFF TODAY!), It s done in one day. Like done done.. I cannot continue..**

 **Cry with me?**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT_**

 ** _XOXO, L0V3SICKF00L_**


End file.
